


What would you do without me?

by Aylaar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark Humor, Double Drabble, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Great Hall, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Treacle Tart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25359916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aylaar/pseuds/Aylaar
Summary: Harry nodded in agreement. “At least I’ve got you, eh?” he smiled in response, giving Draco a gentle nudge with his elbow.“Mm, eloquence, good looks and treacle tart,” Draco laughed, pushing a plate of Harry’s favourite dessert towards him. “What would you do without me?”
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 8
Kudos: 92
Collections: Drabbles - A Year with Aylaar





	What would you do without me?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlackAngelSpade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackAngelSpade/gifts).



> Here we have a cute little drabble with only slight dark humor. I've not been well lately, hence my lack of posting. This one is for my best friend Miranda, who without I could not do life.  
> I love you, Mirbear. <3

“How many of these do you think I can fit in my mouth at once?” asked Ron, staring down a pile of chocolate raisins sitting before him. It seemed during Eighth Year, Ron was determined to eat as much food as he could, regardless of whether or not he was hungry - or if anyone else actually wanted any of the food seemed to wolf down like a starved dog.

“I don’t know Ron, why don’t you try it?” Harry mumbled into his folded arms. He’d been slumped on the table for the better part of twenty minutes listening to Ron’s innate rambling about food. 

“What’s wrong with you?” Ron said, mouthful of chocolate raisins, the chocolate melted and began running down his chin, much to Hermione’s dismay. “Ronald, you absolute pig!” she exclaimed, resulting in a slap to the arm. 

Cringing, Harry began to scan the Great Hall - his eyes landing on the silvery blond head of hair sitting alone at the Slytherin table. Letting out a sigh, he heaved himself up off the bench and yawned. “See you later.” 

Wandering over to the Slytherin table, Harry plonked down on the seat next to Draco and groaned. Malfoy turned his head towards Harry and offered a smile. “Weasley driving you around the bend again?” 

Harry nodded in agreement. “At least I’ve got you, eh?” he smiled in response, giving Draco a gentle nudge with his elbow. 

“Mm, eloquence, good looks and treacle tart,” Draco laughed, pushing a plate of Harry’s favourite dessert towards him. “What would you do without me?”

“Dunno, might go back to the forest and actually die this time.” Harry said halfheartedly. Picking up a spoon, he began to stab the treacle tart, attempting to ignore Draco’s look of horror. “Merlin, Harry, you’re an absolute treat aren’t you?” 

“Is that why you love me?” Harry grinned, lifting the spoon to his lips. Draco rolled his eyes, leant forwards and stole the tart before Harry could even open his mouth. “Amongst other things, yes.”


End file.
